1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method of an imaging apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a control program of an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an imaging apparatus which uses some of pixels of an image pickup device as focus detection elements to detect a focus state. Such an imaging apparatus sets some of pixels of an image pickup device as focus detection elements, forms subject light fluxes which have passed through different pupil areas that are symmetrical with respect to an optical axis center of an imaging lens into an image on focus detection pixels, and detects a phase difference between the subject light fluxes, thereby detecting a focal state of the imaging lens.
Meanwhile, a technique called, for example, live-view display is known in imaging apparatuses. The live-view display is a technique to display images based on a pixel signal obtained in each pixel of an image pickup device on a display unit in real time.
For example, techniques according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-56088 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-178564 are known as techniques to combine the above live-view display with focus detection. Imaging apparatuses suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-56088 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-178564 alternately read pixel signals from imaging pixels for live-view display and pixel signals from focus detection pixels for focus detection.